<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad hair day by greywardenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700619">bad hair day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue'>greywardenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Daye Works [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Gen, Toby is Being A Mom, another August and Raysel are roommates fic, another Connor is alive fic, he's only mentioned but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“... How short do you want this?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Above the shoulders? Or shorter?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Torquill &amp; Rayseline Torquill, October "Toby" Daye &amp; August Torquill &amp; Rayseline Torquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Daye Works [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2249427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad hair day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” August eyed the scissors in her hand dubiously. “Don’t you want to ask someone else?”</p><p>Raysel sighed. “Like <em> who </em>?”</p><p>“May? She’s good at… hair stuff.”</p><p>“I’m not letting May anywhere near my hair. I like the color as it is.” She paused for a moment, looking at her hair in the mirror. “Or maybe I could dye it black?”</p><p>“That’s a project for another day.” August gathered Raysel’s hair in her hands. “... How short do you want this?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Above the shoulders? Or shorter?” The thought of fingers in her hair, of her mother insisting on braiding it made her skin crawl.</p><p>“Above the shoulders. Sure.” Raysel watched August take her hair between the blades of the scissors when the door opened.</p><p>Toby froze in the doorway with the soap refill in her hand. “What are you two doing?”</p><p>“I’m cutting Raysel’s hair,” August said helpfully.</p><p>“Riiight.” Toby glanced at her now, but Raysel only saw it in the mirror. “Raysel, you know I can drive you to a hairdresser if you want, right?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Raysel said, and she hoped her tone made it clear that she didn’t want to argue about it. Leaving the house was hard enough - going to a crowded place presumably filled with humans didn’t sound like a fun time. Besides, if she didn’t go anywhere, it didn’t matter what her hair looked like, right?</p><p>“Okay, well, don’t mind me, I’m just. No. August. Stop. Here, let me…”</p><p>August groaned, but she stopped and looked up at Toby. “What?”</p><p>Toby quickly put down the refill and rummaged around until she found a hair tie. “If you cut it like that, it’s going to go everywhere, and we’ll have hair all over the house for weeks,” she said as she gathered Raysel’s hair into a ponytail.</p><p>“Ugh, Toby. You’re such a <em> mom</em>,” August said, rolling her eyes. Toby paused and gave her an unimpressed look, and Raysel snorted. She still didn’t turn her head, but she could easily watch the sisterly interaction from the mirror.</p><p>“Get some used towels from the laundry and lay them on the floor under Raysel, okay?” Toby said calmly, and August reluctantly went off to do just that. “Besides, you’re a hundred years older than me.”</p><p>“I am. But I’m not a <em> mom</em>.”</p><p>“She’s right,” Raysel said, contemplating. “You have a kid, and I was married before. In experience, August is the youngest among us.”</p><p>“Wait. No, that’s not what I meant!”</p><p>Toby laughed.</p><p>“No, really,” August said as she laid the towels down, “You’re not more <em> mature </em> than me just because your mom made you marry some guy when you were twenty.”</p><p>“Wow,” Toby said. “How many parent issues do we have between the three of us?”</p><p>“All of them,” Raysel said. “It makes me crave the sweet embrace of death.”</p><p>August blinked in confusion, but Toby only rolled her eyes before responding. “I see you’re picking up on the teen lingo.”</p><p>“There’s just something about the existential dread and the repressed trauma that resonates with me,” Raysel said with a straight face. “How’s Connor doing, anyway?”</p><p>“He’s doing… fine,” Toby said. She cut off Raysel’s ponytail with one move, then stared at the rest of her hair, no doubt trying to figure out how to make it presentable. “He’s been dating the Luidaeg’s grandson for the last year or so.”</p><p>“I guess that suits him better,” Raysel murmured. </p><p>Toby was silent for a moment, but Raysel didn’t expect her to answer. “Yeah. I guess it does,” she said finally, then handed the scissors to August. “I’ll leave you with the rest of this. <em> Please </em> try not to make a mess.”</p><p>August took the scissors and turned back to Raysel’s hair. “If I manage to make this presentable, you’re braiding my hair tomorrow,” she said.</p><p>Raysel shrugged. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>